Only For You
by Katly
Summary: Guys I'm publishing my stories again so that you all know me :-) DaReya n KeVi centric no summery just peep into know more...Characters: [Daya, Shreya], [Kevin, Purvi] WARNING: DAREYA N KEVI CENTRIC DOESNT INCULDE ANY OTHER COUPLE...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Prologue

**_A/N- Well okay I'm back with a new story which is also based on KEVI, but wait a minute its also DaReya centric. Main Characters: DaReya n KeVi so read n enjoy..._**

**_WARNING: DAREYA AND KEVI CENTRIC...WILL BE NO ABHIRIKA ONLY DAREYA AND KEVI...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Chapter 1...<em>**

**_...Starting..._**

**_It was a normal day in the bureau like always Purvi n Shreya were the first one to come..._**

_Shreya: Yaar Purvi jabse mein ayi Hun...tu hamesha mujhe yahan jaldi le ati hai...Eik to subha ke 6:30 baje mere Ghar par a kar khari ho jati hai aur lekin phir bhi achha hi hai Wo mota Daya hai Wo nahi hota har waqt gussa nak (nose) par charha rehta hai,,,,Purvi..but phir bhi achhe Hain..(she stopped when she didn't get any answer from her)...Purvi, Purvi,Purvi...(when she turned she saw Duo, Kevin, Sachin n all n Daya was in full anger but Abhi and all others started to laugh n Daya gave an angry luk to them n they stoped)..._

_Shreya (scared): Ssssirrrr...w...w...Wo m...ein..._

_Daya: *Laughed*...n all the others also laughed..._

_Abhi: Waise Shreya tum konsa pasand ki baat kar rahi thi...dost wali ya..._

_Shreya: Sir w...w...Wo...ab...Han...meri file reh Gayi thi Wo complete Karni hai... _

_Abhi (naughtily): Waise Daya yeh baat toh wohi wali pasand ki kar rahi thi..._

_Daya: Abhi bas Karo ( n he blushed n went)..._

_And after sometimes ACP entered n called everyone in his cabin..._

_Abhi: Sir Kya baat hai aap bohot parishan lag Rahe Hain..?_

_ACP: Abhi tumhe yaad hai humne 5 Saal pehle humne Eik drug dealer ko pakar tha jis ka naam Mayank tha...?_

_Abhi: Han sir yaad toh hai par Kya hua use...?_

_ACP: Wo Bangkok bhaag gaya hai..._

_Abhi: KYA!_

_Daya: Par sir Mujhe toh aisa kuch yaad nahi hai..._

_Abhi: Kyun ke Daya tum apni family se milne Goa Gaye the...aur sir humein jald se jald use Bangkok mein pakarna hoga..._

_ACP: Nahi Abhi Wo heumein pehchanta hai..._

_Abhi: Toh sir hum Daya ko bhej sakte cause usne use dekha nahi Hain..._

_ACP: Han yeh thik hai Daya, Shreya, Kevin aur Purvi tum charo Bangkok ja Rahe ho..._

_Dareya n Kevi: Yes sir!_

_A__**CP booked the tickets for tomorrow for DaReya n Kevi...They went for the air port at 11:00 am...they reached Bangkok at around 4:00 am...they came out of the airport at 5:00 am...**_

_Daya: Purvi hotel konsa hai ACP Sab ne tumhe booking karne ke liye bola tha..._

_Purvi: Of course bhai Kya mein Kabhi koi cheez bhulti Hun...(all smiled)...Waise hotel ka naam Baiyoke Sky hai...aur shuttle wo rahi hotel ki...they sat in the shuttle..._

_**In the hotel...**_

_**All four of them went to their rooms...**_

_**In Purvi n Shreya's room...**_

_**Purvi was lying on the bed Shreya was sitting on the sofa...**_

_Purvi: Shreya...she didn't respond n she called again but it was the same as before...so she got up n went near her..._

_Purvi (she kept her hand on her shoulder): Shreya..._

_Shreya: Han...came out of her thoughts_

_Purvi: Kya Soch rahi hai..._

_Shreya: Kuch Nahi bas ase hi..._

_Purvi (naughtily): Kahin Daya bhai ke bare mein Toh Nahi soch rahi..._

_Shreya (fake anger): Purvi! Aisa Kuch Nahi hai...n she turned to the other side n smiled..._

_Purvi: Chal ab sote hue Bhai ke bare mein sochna..._

_Shreya (warning): Purvi...Waise agar mein ne Kevin sir ko Bata diya ke tumhare dil mein..._

_Purvi: Shreya Shut up yaar...mein bhi Daya bhai ko bata sakti Hun...aur mere paas Toh proof bhi hai us din mein ne Teri recording ki thi..._

_Shreya: Purvi mein Toh Mazak kar rahi thi aur tu ne seriously le liya chal ab so jaye...kal humein jana bhi Toh hai suna hai wo Mayank wahan aye ga..._

_**The both slept...the day was gud but the night...**_

_**At night in Shreya n Purvi's room...**_

_Shreya: Purvi jaldi Bata konsi dress pehnu...yeh sea green ya phir yeh purple wali..._

_Purvi: Purple waali zyada achhi hai...yeh pehen le aur ab Baat ke mein Kya pehnu...yeh black waali ya phir yeh blue waali..._

_Shreya: I guess black waali zyada achhi hai..._

_Purvi: Ok...eik kaam kar Peale tu ready ho ja phir hum chalte hain...aur phir mein..._

_Shreya went n wore that purple frock n she was luking damn hot in it n now it's Purvi's turn..._

_Purvi: Shreya wah Aj mujhe pata chala ke mere bhai ne tumse pyaar kyun kiya...Shreya blushed on her comment n then realised that what she said..._

_Shreya: Purvi TUJHE Toh mein...but she couldn't run as she is wearing heels so she gave up n Purvi went to change...She went down stairs..._

_**In the lobby...**_

_**Shreya came n all the eyes were luking at her (except kevin...lol) n Daya obvio was lost in her...**_

_**Back Ground Music...**_

_Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
>Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai<br>Mohabbat barsa dena tu, saawan aaya hai  
>Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai...<em>

Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai  
>Pyar mein tere hadd se guzar jaana hai<br>Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai...

Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
>Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai...<p>

Kyun ek pal ki bhi judaai sahi jaaye na  
>Kyun har subah tu meri sanson me samaye na<br>Aaja na tu mere paas, dunga itna pyar main  
>Kitni raat guzaari hai, tere intezar mein...<p>

Kaise bataaun jazbaat ye mere  
>Maine khud se bhi zyada tujhe chaaha hai<br>Sab kuch chhod ke aana tu, sawan aaya hai  
>Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai...<p>

Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai  
>Pyar mein tere hadd se guzar jaana hai<br>Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai...

Bheege bheege tere lab,  
>mujhko kuch kehte hain<br>Dil hai khush mera ki khayal ek jaise hain  
>Roko na ab khudko yun sun lo dil ki baat ko<br>Dhal jaane do shaam aur aa jaane do raat ko  
>Kitna haseen ye lamha hai<br>Kismat se maine churaaya hai...

Aaj ki raat na jaana tu, sawan aaya hai  
>Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai...<p>

Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai  
>Pyar main tere hadd se guzar jaana hai<br>Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai...

**Shreya came near him n called him but he never listened...cox he was only luking at her...**

_Kevin (shaked him): Daya sirr!..._

_Daya: Han..._

_Kevin: Sir jana Nahi hai..._

_Daya: Han Chalo..._

_Shreya: Sir Purvi ko to ane dein..._

_Daya: Are nahin Kevin aur Purvi alag ayen ge air hum log alag jayein ge..._

_Shreya: Ok sir...oh Han bhai aap yeh keys rakh lo taake agar Purvi na aye Toh aap chale jana..._

_Kevin: Ok...bye..._

_DaReya: Bye...n they both went..._

_**It was late so Kevin decided to go to Purvi's room...he went n opened the door n he couldn't find her any where...he called her n then he went inside the washroom...**_

_Kevin: Purvi jaldi...but he immediately turned when he saw her bare back..._

_Purvi: Sir Shreya ko bula do...mujhe help chahiye..._

_Kevin: Woh to Chali gayi..._

_Purvi: Oh no! Ab mein Kya Karoon..._

_Kevin: If u don't mind Kya mein help karoon...?...Purvi just nodded in yes...he went near her touched her bare back n she shivered on his seniors touch n when he tied he pulled Purvi more closer to him...n he whispered into her ears...ho Gaya...n she turned n ourKevin sir was lost in her junior's beauty who is so beautiful that he can spend his whole life luking at her..._

_**Back Ground music...**_

_Kal the miley, phir kyun lage aise  
>Tumse miley.. arsaa hua jaise<br>Ab tu bataa.. jo ho pataa..  
>Tere bina lamha lamha jiyenge kaise?<em>

_**He pulled her more closer n this time Purvi was also lost in him...n the eye-lock was soon to be turned into a lip-lock...**_

_Teri baahon ka ghera  
>Badaa mehfooz lage hai<br>Badi bekhauf jagah hai ye.. oo oo..  
>Inme hi rehna chaahein, teri panaahein<br>Jab tak hai jeena chahenge, oo oo..  
>Tere hoke rahenge, oo oo..<br>Dil zid pe adaa hai, oo oo..  
>Tere hoke rahenge, oo oo..<br>Tera shauq chadha hai, oo.. oo o.._

_**They both wanted to spend their whole life luking into each other's eyes...**_

_Aand hon mein sapno ko rakh le mere  
>Inko naa jag tod de<br>Phir meri kismat ko jaise ho dil  
>Waisa hi tu mod de<br>Tu hi toh hai hausla  
>Chaahat ka tu hai sila<br>Jeete jee na jee sakein  
>Kahin ab jo tu naa mila..<em>

_**They were to kiss...**_

_Oo oo.. Tere hoke rehengay  
>Oo oo.. Dil zidd pe adaa hai<br>Oo oo.. Tere ho ke rahenge..  
>Oo oo.. Tera shauq chadha hai<br>Oo oo oo o.._

_**But no no not so early n Purvi's phone started to ring...n she receives it...**_

_Kevin: Purvi tum Bohot achhi lag rahi ho..._

_Purvi (smiled): Thank u sir...ur luking no less..._

_Kevin (also smiled): Thank u...C'mon let's go..._

_Purvi: Han...sir...they were so embarrassed that they couldn't even face each other...n they also went..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- So do u like n I know romance thora kam tha but if u want more romance so tell me should I continue it or not...aur don't think ke Kevi aur Dareya ki lives mein koi problem na aye after all mere hote hue ho Sakta hai ke unki life mein koi problem na aye *wink*...but only if u ppl want me to continue...Chalo guys PLZ DO REVIEW NEGETIVE N POSTIVE REVIEWS BOTH RWELCOME...aur Han problems ayen gi but Bohot jald solve bhi ho jayen gi...n again only if u want me to continue...**_

_**Thanks for reading...Bye TC..**_

_**-Anushka**_


	2. Danger

**_A/N- Hey guys I hope that u all r gud aur mein ne zyada wait Nahi karvaya...I'm really sorry agar mein ne zyada wait karavaya n very special thanks to all those who reviewed my story..._**

**_Thanks to: _**

**_Aru: Me to :( isi liye I wrote this...thanks a lot..._**

**_Rajvigirl: Thank u very much :)_**

**_Khushi Mehta: Love ya 2 :) n thanks a lot for ur review..._**

**_Anupama Mishra: Thanks a lot :) but it was very late n I'm really sorry :)_**

**_Katiiy: Thanks dear :)_**

**_Ananya Gautam: Thanks :) and romance not in this chap but in the next one pakka... _**

**_Rajvi fan 2: Thanks a lot :) but yaar romance in the next chapter... _**

**_dareya chk: Thanks yaar n hear is the next chap :)_**

**_Raveena Negi 161: Thanks :) n here is the nxt update..._**

**_CrazyforPurvi: Thanks dear:) n yeah kevi r the best :)_**

**_adk: Glad u like it n thanks :)_**

**_dareya789: Thankssssssssssssssss :)_**

**_Zehra: Thanks a lot :) _**

**_Barkaha: Thanks :)_**

**_, Piu: Thanks :) _**

**_Sarru: Thank u very much my sweet heart luv ya...:))))_**

**_, Shilpa Patte1: Thanks dear :) aur woh Toh hain hi cute :)_**

**_Shruts: Thanks dear :)_**

**_KavinPurvi123: Thanks :) _**

**_Love KeVi: Thanks :) aur grt Toh hoga hi after all it's kevi n dareya :) par iss chap mein nahin maybe in the next one :)_**

**_Kevin's Girl: Thanks a lot! :) Nd Ofcourse pyaar Toh hona tha after all it dareya n kevi :p_**

**_Aradhaya: Thanks a lot :) n I'm really sorry mein ne apko wait karaya aur mein next bohot zyada dareya n kevi dalne wali Hun so plz thhora aur ain't Karlo :)_**

**_TalesOfTanya: Thanks a lot :))))_**

**_Guest ji: I'll try :)_**

**_and thanks to all the guests :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Chapter 2...<em>**

**_...Shreya and Purvi In Danger Or Someone Else?..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile Dareya in the car...<em>**

**_Shreya was quiet n the same was with Daya...so Shreya broke the silence..._**

**_Shreya: Sir aap romantic movies dekhte hain..._**

**_Daya: Romantic Movies? Han zyada nahin kyun ke duty hi aisi hai...Magar mujhe pasand hain...jab mein college mein tha Toh Bohot dekhta tha..._**

**_Shreya: Achha sir phir Toh aapne wo wali bhi dekhi hogi jis mein larka larki officers hote hain aur larki nayi nayi join hui hoti hai aur use larke SE pyaar ho jata hai par woh yeh Nahi janti ke larka use pyaar karta hai ya Nahi...n she smiled while luking at him...N Daya was feeling awkward..._**

**_Daya: N...Nahi mein ne Toh Nahi Dekhi apne bhai SE puchhna shayad usne Dekhi ho..._**

**_Shreya: Achha sir phir kon konsi Dekhi hain..._**

**_Daya: Ab Bohot si Dekhi hain yaad nahin hain...Mein music lagata Hun...he played the music..._**

**_Suno na kahe kya suno na Dilmmera suno na suno zara Teri baahon mein Mujhe rehna hai raat bhar Teri baahon mein hogi subah..._**

**_Shreya: Sir yeh kya purana as gana laga diya hai...n she changed the song..._**

**_Aa raat bhar.. aa raat bhar..  
>Jaayein na ghar.. jaayein na ghar..<br>Hai saath tu.. Kya hai fikar  
>Jaayein na ghar.. aa raat bhar..<em>**

**_Daya luked at Shreya n smiled, Shreya smiled back..._**

**_Jaayein jahaan jahaan jahaan dil kare  
>Jaane kahaan kahaan kahaan phir mile<br>Iss raat mein beete umar, saari umar  
>Aa raat bhar, jaayein na ghar...<em>**

**_Daya: Hmmm...gana achha hai..._**

**_Shreya: Sir aapki gari mein tha aur aapko..._**

**_Daya: Shreya "Ji" yeh gari rent par li gayi hai..._**

**_Shreya: Oh! Han mein Toh Bhool hi gayi thi...Nd the song continued..._**

**_Namkeeniyan hain, nazdikiyaan hain  
>Rang hi rang hai nazaaron mein<br>Hansne lagi hoon, phansne lagi hoon  
>Armaan dil mein hazaaron hain<em>**

**_Toh paar de sabhi hadein  
>Gale lage kabhi nahi hone de sehar<br>Iss raat mein beete umar, saari umar_**

**_Aa raat bhar.. (aa raat bhar)  
>Aa raat bhar.. (aa raat bhar)<br>Jaayein na ghar.. (jaayein na ghar)  
>Aa raat bhar<em>**

**_Aa raat bhar.. Aa raat bhar.._**

**_And they reached their destination...Daya came out of the car n went to Shreya opened her door...gave his hand to her...first she was awkward but then thought that they r on a mission so she gave her hand to him...n they went inside..._**

**_Inside the party..._**

**_When they went...they saw a round table where some people are sitting n talking...Dareya went near n listened to wat were they saying...Daya asked Shreya to zoom with the camera which was other purse..._**

**_Daya: Shreya yehi Mayank hai...wearing a red t-shirt and a blue jeans... _**

**_Shreya: Han sir..._**

**_Meanwhile Kevi came and Daya asked them to keep an eye on Mayank n Dareya went outside...cox they felt sumthing wrong...Dareya were outside..._**

**_Daya: Shreya yahan koi khatra nahin hai..._**

**_Shreya: TOh phir sir aapne mujhe yahan...bahar..._**

**_Daya: Shreya wah actually mujhe Kuch kehna tha...he turned to the other side...Woh actually Shreya...n when he turned Shreya was not there..._**

**_Daya: Shreya! Shreya Kahan ho!..._**

**_Meanwhile in the party..._**

**_Kevin: Purvi tum idhar Dekho...mein udhar jata Hun kahin kisi ko sahi na ho jaye...Purvi nodded in yes with a sweet smile...he to Smiled back... _**

**_Purvi POV: Sir mein apse kitna pyar karti Hun par samaj mein nahin ata ke aap mujhe pasand karte bhi hain ya nahin...Lekin jab mein aapki ankhon mein Dekhi Hun Toh pata Nahi Kuch ajib as lagta hai..._**

**_Kevin POV: Purvi mein nahin janta ke tum mujhse pyar karti bhi ho ya Nahi...par ho bhi ho I LOVE YOU...Kevin turned to the other side n concentrated on the mission...Nd when he turned to luk for Mayank nd he found him but not Purvi...he immediately took out his phone to call Daya but before that Daya called him..._**

**_In call..._**

**_Kevin (panicked): Hello Daya sir..._**

**_Daya: Kevin tum itne ghabrae hue kyun ho...P...Purvi thik Toh hai na..._**

**_Kevin: Sir woh Purvi yahan nahin hai..._**

**_Daya: What! Shreya bhi yahan nahin hai...Kevin eik kam karo kisi bhi tarha yehh hall khali Karwa do..._**

**_Kevin: Sir! Then the hall was cleared...but Daya caught Mayank..._**

**_Daya: Kahan ja raha hai...Han...ao CID tumharI khatri Dari kare gi...n he gave him a tight slap...n he fell on the ground...Bol Purvi aur Shreya Kahan hain..._**

**_Mayank: Kon Purvi aur Shreya..._**

**_Kevin: Jhoot mat bol Purvi aur Shreya CID officers jinko tune kidnap kiya hai...aap log CID SE ho...mein Toh janta hi Nahi tha aur Mein Toh drug dealer Hun yeh kidnapping apna dhanda Nahi hai..._**

**_Daya: Agar isne nahi kiya Toh kis ne kiya...Kevin eik kaam karo...mein bahar ki talashi leta Hun aur tum yahan andar ki...Kevin nodded..._**

**_Kevin found something so he called Daya "Sir"_**

**_Daya: Han Kevin?_**

**_Kevin: Sir yeh paper mila hai...they read it n became shocked after reading it..._**

**_Daya: Aise hi do papers mujhe bhi mile hain...they read it n became more shocked..._**

**_Kevin: Sir yeh papers Toh Shreya aur Purvi ki taraf SE hain par yeh teesra..._**

**_Daya: Iska pata lagana par he ga...aur Purvi aur Shreya aur wo larki..._**

**_Kevin: Han sir pata Nahi who's in danger? Wo larki, ya phir Shreya aur Purvi ya phir teeno aur jo isne likha hai wo sach hai...Both were tensed..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So wat do u think aur Han Yar I can't put fluffy romance...romance ayega but plssss be patience :) romance zaroor dalungi...:) Sorry if I hurted RAJVI or SachVi fans but guys I cant do anything...KEVI is my weakness n my strength too...see u next week...aur please review karna...silent readers plssss...eik word likhna SE kya jaye ga silent readers?_**

**_C'mon Yar.._**

**_1st Chapter Views: 1,215_**

**_And Reviews: 34_**

**_Next Chapter= 30 reviews._**

**_Thanks for reading..._**

**_Love_**

**_-Anushka _**


	3. Flashbacks: KeVi

**_A/N- _**_Hey folks! I know I'm super duper late but as you can see I still have four pending stories to update so sorry but ya here's your update :)_

**_Hope ya Guyz enjoy it and do tell how was it and ya 1 more thing I included Da-reya over here on sum ones request don't expect much DaReya sorry but I dunno why but I don't like Dareya, I was writing on kevi and at the same time I got a PM stating me to write on dareya so included them :-)_**

_And ya obvio a very special thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed ma story. OMG! Only 2 chaps and the reviews crossed 100..agar Sab ase meri har stry par review karte rahe Toh kitna Achha hoga na ;p anyways enjoy the chap :)_

_. . ._

**~Only For You~**

**. . .**

**~Chapter 3~**

**. . .**

**~Flashbacks: KeVi~**

**. . .**

Kavin was sitting in his room remembering the sweet moments spent with Purvi, he remembers when he and Purvi became frnz..

_**Flashback-**_

_When Kavin joined CID, Kavin and Purvi were always a bit rude to each other..but they always used to be the left ones in the parking lot..this was their last fight.._

_Purvi was going towards her car and Kavin was cumin from the opposite direction, Purvi was busy in her purse and Kavin in his phone..***BUMP!***_

_They both clashed and were obvio angry on each other, Kavin was holding Purvi and Purvi said.._

_"Choro mujhe! Neeche utaro! Aap hote kon ho Mujhe pakarne wale?"_

_"Pakka chhor dun? Phir mat bolna Ke warn nahin kiya!"_

_Purvi realised and then said.._

_"Mere kehne ka mat lab hai uppar uthao..", she said innocently.._

_Kavin pulled her up..and started kneading his arms..Purvi luked at him confusingly.._

_"Aap Yeh KYA kar rahe ho?"_

_"Agar bataunga Toh bura Toh Nahin mano gi?"_

_"Nahin.."_

_"Achha Toh Tum subha ke nashte Mein Kya Khati ho?"_

_Purvi was confused.._

_"Kyun?"_

_"Are please Batao na?"_

_"Nahin..aap bataye ke aap kehna Kya chah rahe ho?!"_

_"Tum..tum..tum.._

_"Kya mein..jaldi bolo.."_

_"Tum..tum.._

_He came closer to her while he was saying this..she hit to the wall and he kept his hands on both of her sides.._

_"Dekho! Aapko Kya kehna..w..wo..j..j..jal..jaldi k..k..ka..kah..kaho.."_

_"Mein Yeh keh raha tha ke tum..Bohot..bohot..moti ho!"_

_He laughed out loud..and Purvi got angry she pushed him aside and walked towards her car..Kavin too went towards his car..he tried to start it but couldn't..now its Purvi's turn and she laughed out loud..now Kavin became angry..he walked towards her.._

_"Kyun has rahi hu?"_

_Trying to control.._

_"Kya ab mein has bhi nhi sakti?"_

_Kavin at last surrendered.._

_"Purvi..kya tum mujhe ghar chhor sakti ho?"_

_"Ammm..sochna pare ga.." :P_

_"Purvi..I'll never ever tease u again.."_

_"Okay.."_

_They both went..the journey was silent and they reached Kavin's place after 10 minutes or more..Kavin asked Purvi to cum in and she agreed. When she was going inside she dint see the steps and fell and her hand was bleeding very badly she fell on the road..Kavin immediately ran towards her and gave her his hand but she couldn't get up..so he just picked her up into his arms..  
><em>

**_Inside the house-_**

_He made her sit on the couch.._

_"Tum ruko mein first aid lata hun.."_

_Purvi nodded while holding her hand..Kavin bought the first aid..he started putting ointment and Purvi was jus lukin at him..he bandaged her hand and luked at her she came out of her trance.._

_"ummm..thank u.." :)_

_"ur welcome.."_

_"So frnz?"_

_"Ya sure.." :)_

_They talked a little and she went home after a minute or two._

**_Flashback Ends.._**

Kavin came out of his trance when he got a call from Daya..he received it and wnet outside to meet him..

_. . . . . ./\. . . . . ._

**Nxt Chptr- **Some more flashbacks..and a clue for finding Purvi and Shreya! :D

. . .

**A/N- **Well that was nothing but had to publish it as i wrote it :P Hope now the kevi fans are not angry wid me :)) But ya i agree it was short soo sorry next 1 is going to be long enough :)

**Well how was it? Hope it was not on the lines of pathetic :P Hope it was upto ur expectations :)**

LASTLY READ, REVIEW, FAVD AND FOLLOW :P Well favd n follow depends on u but pleaseeee review :)

**Byeee! Tckr! Luv ya all :****


End file.
